Connors
by ComicFreak04
Summary: Doctor Connors creates a serum that will allow him to regrow his lost arm. Something goes wrong. Will Spiderman be able to fight this new threat after he finds out that the Lizard is his old teacher and friend? More chapters coming!
1. A miracle gone wrong

The school year was over. Finally. As his students left the building, Professor Connors stood and watched them leave. Most of them, he would never see again. He did notice his brightest student. Peter Parker walked out of the building. Connors had a feeling he would hear of Parker again. He was right. He was right in a way he never thought possible.

Connors walked out of his classroom. He walked four doors down. He put in an access code on a keypad and went through the retinal scanners. The computer voice said, "Identity Confirmed- Good Evening Doctor Connors." The door opened and Connors walked in. He looked at a picture of him with his wife. This picture always made him more determined to complete his experiment. The reason… he still had both of his arms. He went to work.

At around midnight, Connors had a breakthrough. He cut the leg off of a mouse. He fed it the serum and the leg grew back. Connors was thrilled.

For years, Connors had been working on the serum. He studied that when certain reptiles lost their tails, they could grow back. That was when Connors first had the idea.

Connors made another dose of the serum. He drank it without hesitation. He heard a crashing noise. It came from the mouse. Connors walked over there. He saw that instead of a mouse, there was now a grotesque creature. It was green and scaly. Connors dropped to his knees. What had he done?


	2. You never know

School is over. Crime is down. MJ was with him. Everything was going great for once. Things seemed a little bit more depressing ever since the Eddie Brock incident (read Spider-man 3 by yours truly). Spiderman was still trying to get passed the fact that Harry was dead. He remembered the night still. He carried both bodies from the Statue of Liberty. He laid the bodies at the base of the island. The next morning Peter was shocked to hear that only one body was found. It was Harry. Eddie was gone. Right now, Spiderman didn't want to think about that. Spiderman was on his way home when he remembered. "Dr. Connors!" Spiderman turned around and swung back to the university. He totally forgot. Peter had talked to Dr. Connors and asked him to help him with an experiment that he was working on. Peter jumped on to the roof of the university. He changed and put his Spidey suit under his clothes. Hey, you never know, he thought to himself.

He ran to the security door and knocked. Doctor Connors didn't answer.

Connors was on his knees as he watched the mutated mouse. Anger built up in him. There was no reason to be angry. He knew that. But he couldn't help himself. He felt something bulge from his back. Soon it broke the skin. His skin began to get scaly Connors screamed in pain as the bulges in his back became sharp and bigger. Connors jumped up and knocked down a water bottle. It spilt all over the floor. Connors looked at his reflection on the floor. He was no longer Dr. Connors. He was a reptile. The pain was too much. He let loose. He started destroying everything he saw.

Peter was standing outside of the door. He heard everything. "Dr. Connors!" he yelled. There was only a high pitched scream in response. Peter pulled open his shirt to reveal the Spiderman suit. Hey, you never know. He kicked the door open. He saw the ever familiar lab. It was completely destroyed. Hardly a test tube remained intact. Chemicals were splattered all over the floor. "Dr. Connors?" Spiderman asked cautiously. "_Dr. Connors is dead,_" A huge green monster jumped from the corner and tackled Spiderman. Spiderman kept thinking, "Is this Dr. Connors? I can't risk it. I can't hurt hi until I know. I just hope I live that long."


	3. Under the bridge

The Lizard threw a couple of punches. Spiderman easily dodged them. The Lizard was still wearing a lab coat that proved that he was once a man. Spiderman quickly jumped at the Lizard, grabbed his ID card out of his jacket pocket, and back flipped out of the Lizard's grasp. Spiderman looked at the card. It was Dr. Connors.

"Listen Doc, I don't want to hurt you, but your going to have to stop," Spiderman said. Lizard looked calmer suddenly. He slowly walked towards Spiderman. Spiderman backed away slowly. Lizard looked tamed. Spiderman suddenly walked forward. This frightened the Lizard. He roared and scratched Spiderman in the face. Spiderman flew into the wall, shocked by Lizard's power. Lizard jumped out of the nearest window. Spiderman wouldn't let this merciless monster hurt anyone.

JJ Jameson walked down the street. Jameson, the editor of the Daily Bugle, was a pretty successful man. He was now planning on spending the night alone. His wife was out of town which basically meant that money was soaring out of his pocket. But he was ready to spend a quiet evening watching television and smoking his cigars.

The Lizard quickly climbed down the wall of the school. He kept on looking back up to see if Spiderman was coming. So far, no sign of the wall crawler. He was only about a story away from the street when he heard a scream from above him. The sound was getting louder by the second. Before Lizard could turn his scaly head up, he was attacked by the amazing Spiderman. They both went tumbling down to the street.

Jameson was right there. He saw Spiderman and the reptilian creature fight each other. JJ was already thinking of the headline: Spiderman and Lizard Creature Terrorize New York. "Brilliant," he thought. Everybody was running; everybody except J. Jonah Jameson. He stood and watched.

Lizard and Spiderman exchanged punches. Lizard had an advantage. He was much bigger and more muscular. He could use his claws and tail. Lizard didn't seem to use his teeth. Spiderman was glad this guy wasn't a biter. Spiderman webbed Lizard up. He tore the webbing without effort. "_You can not stop me, Spiderman! Nobody can stop me!" _Lizard yelled out. "C'mon, Doc! Stop this!" Spiderman yelled. "_I've already told you, the doctor is DEAD!_" Lizard yelled. Lizard had had enough. He faked Spiderman out with a false jab and nailed him with his tail. Spiderman was out cold. Lizard was about to run away when he thought, "_I need a hostage. Someone that will lure Spiderman to me so we can finish this._" Lizard looked around and saw JJ Jameson. He grabbed him and jumped into the air and went away into the setting sun. Spiderman got up. "Oh no," he started sarcastically, "not Jameson! Now he can't lie about me anymore. Yayaya…great power, great responsibility. Welp, I better go and save the old man."

Spiderman didn't have to search long to find Lizard. Spiderman found him under the Manhattan Bridge. He dove down and clung to the bridge. He wanted to see the situation. Jonah was tied up. "If you don't let me go, I'll sew you for every penny you've got," he said. "_You won't live to sew me if Spiderman doesn't show up soon,_" Lizard said. "Hey scaly! I'm here. Now let Jameson go. Can't believe I said that," Spiderman said from nowhere. He jumped down and the fight began. Jonah just stood there. Suddenly, he ran out of breath. He felt weak. He got severe stomach aches. He fell over.

Spiderman looked over. Lizard tried to hit Spidey with his tail again but this time, he was ready. He ducked just in time. He shot web and tied Lizard up stronger than before. He swung Lizard around and let him go flying back into the city. Spiderman ran over to Jonah. He wasn't breathing.


	4. Final Solution

Jameson woke up in a hospital bed. A doctor and Peter Parker were standing over him. "What happened, Parker? Where am I?" asked Jameson. The doctor interrupted, "You had a mild heart attack, Mr. Jameson. Actually, Spiderman brought you in. He left right away though." Peter gave a weird cough. Jameson looked at him, "What are you doing here, Parker? You get any pictures of that murderous lizard?" Jameson asked. "Umm…no sir. I just got here when I heard," Peter started. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to go," Parker said. He walked out of the hospital and pulled his shirt open to reveal his Spiderman suit.

Spiderman carefully climbed the wall to the lab of the university. He Jumped into the hole in the wall. The lab was still a mess. Lizard, however was nowhere to be found. Spiderman walked to Dr. Connor's desk. The drawer to the desk was locked. Spiderman pulled as hard as he could and broke the lock. The cabinet opened and Spiderman saw a test tube of green liquid and a folder that said PROJECT:REPTILLIAN REGROWTH. Spiderman read it. It all made great sense until he opened to the last page. It was written in a sloppy red pen:

__

There iS No CurE. I haVe leArNed tO LivE WIth mY nEw fOrm,. i wiLl nEVeR chAnGE bacK!

He was here. Spiderman needed to find a cure. Obviously the Lizard form has driven Connors insane. Spiderman worked for hours. Finally at two in the morning, he got it. He put the new antidote into the mutated mouse. It turned back into its normal form. The leg disappeared. The three legged mouse fainted. It was alive.

Spiderman webbed the antidote to his left arm. He jumped out of the hole in the wall. He swung around the city for hours. He finally found Lizard at around six in the morning. He had made his home in the middle of Central Park. Spidey swung by, felt the spider sense go off, and looked down to see Lizard. He was just sleeping. Good thing it is early or this guy would have had New Yorkers going crazy. Spiderman swooped down. He reached for the antidote when the Lizard woke up. He jumped up and grabbed Spiderman's left arm. Spidey screamed at Lizard, "LET ME HELP YOU!" "_YOU CAN'T!_" Lizard replied. He slashed Spiderman in the face. He jumped on Spiderman and started pounding his face. Things started to go fuzzy.

Spiderman slowly reached for the antidote. He finally got it. Lizard stopped throwing punches. "_I'm going to digest your flesh,_" Lizard said. "Digest this." Spidey threw the serum in Lizard's mouth. He made a choking noise and fell to the ground. He screamed and slowly transformed back to Dr. Connors. He fell unconscious.

Connors woke up in his bed. Was it a dream? He got up and saw Spiderman. "Hey Doc," Spidey said. "Spiderman? Wh-Wh-What happened?" Connors asked. "Your serum turned you into this monster. I had to stop it. I made an antidote," Spiderman replied. "You? You made an antidote? But How? You would have to be a genius to make an effective formula," Connors said. "Well, gee. But honestly I'm no genius. There may be a flaw."

"A flaw?" "Well, I'm not sure if it's permanent. You may sort of turn back every once in a while." There was a long silence. "Well, I gotta go. C'ya Doc Conners," Spiderman said. "Strange. I could have sworn I know that voice from somewhere," Connors said after Spidey was gone.

Marvin the Janitor walked into the security room. The hole in the wall was long sealed. Dr. Connors was at his home, recovering from the lizard incident. Marvin walked into the lab. He heard a loud squeak. He turned around and saw what looked like a dinosaur. It still had some white hair on its back. Marvin felt hot breathing on his neck. He turned around face to face with a nine foot tall Lizard wearing a white lab coat. The name on the ID card: CONNERS.


End file.
